Super Smash Bros Melee Jeopardy
by Heatlamp65
Summary: Episode 2 is now up!!!
1. Episode 1

Super Smash Bros. Melee Jeopardy!  
  
Shaun: Hello and welcome to our very first episode of Super Smash Jeopardy!  
  
Fred: I thought it was Super Smash Bros. Melee Jeopardy.  
  
Shaun: (Smacks Fred upside the head) This is Fred. You'll have to excuse him.(lowers voice to whisper) He's been dropped on head just a few to many times as a baby. We're your hosts!  
  
Crowd groans loudly.  
  
Fred: Shut up!  
  
Shaun: (whacks Fred again) I'm the only one who can say that!  
  
Crowd cheers and says "Yeah!"  
  
Shaun: Shut up! Any how. lets meet our first 3 contestants!  
  
Fred: Finally..  
  
Shaun: Do I need to get the base ball bat Fred?  
  
Fred: No. (mumbles) you overbearing..  
  
Camera turns away. can hear loud screams of pain as Shaun yells " Teach you to call me names!"  
  
Camera comes back into original position. with a very beaten and broken Fred staggering around. (Shaun has a wicked grin on his face)  
  
Shaun: Any how.. Our first contestant is. Samus Aran!  
  
Samus dashes out on stage and fires off a large charge round into the audience.. (screams of pain)  
  
Shaun: Ok. Please take the first podium. Fred would you like to introduce our next contestant?  
  
Fred: Not really.  
  
Shaun: (Pulls out a rather large gun) Please?  
  
Fred: Ok, Ok! Our next contestant is...Captain Falcon!  
  
Shaun: (Puts away gun) Please take the next podium.  
  
Fred: Can I introduce the next contestant? Please????  
  
Shaun: (Pulls out gun) Freeeeed?  
  
Fred: Whaaaat?  
  
Shaun drags Fred off screen. loud gunshots can be heard off screen..  
  
Shaun: Ok, our next contestant is... Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu walks out on stage smoking a joint with a red bandanna wrapped around his head.  
  
Pikachu: Waaaaazzzzuuuuppp!!!  
  
Shaun: The electric freak can talk. Wow.  
  
Pikachu tries to shock Shaun but he pulls out a gun and points it a Pikachu.  
  
Shaun: Get to that podium! Now!  
  
Pikachu tries to shock Shaun again.  
  
Shaun: You see Fred? (Camera turns to Fred whose smiling a very toothless smile into the camera) I'll make you look worse than him!  
  
Fred: Don't provoke him... he'll do it.  
  
Captain Falcon: How mean can you get? Shooting people for no reason like that.  
  
Shaun removes gunpoint from Pikachu and points it a Captain Falcon.  
  
Shaun: Oh do please shut up!  
  
Captain Falcon: Make Me!  
  
Audience: Ohhhhhhh!  
  
Camera points toward audience...gun shots can be heard off screen..  
  
Shaun: Anywho.lets get on with it!  
  
Shaun: Fred, please announce the categories.  
  
Fred: (Eyes the large which Shaun is holding) Ok!  
  
Fred: The categories are.. Annoying people who think their birds, Electric freak rodents, Overbearing hosts with guns.  
  
Fred: Ummm, why do we have only 3 categories?  
  
Shaun: Because I said so!  
  
Fred: You never said anything about that..  
  
Shaun: (Raises gun to Fred's head) Don't argue with me...or you know what...  
  
Fred: (Eyes the large gun pointed at his head) Sorry..  
  
Shaun: Too late!  
  
Once again Shaun drags Fred off screen.. Once again gunshots are heard off screen.  
  
Samus: Ok. that was uncalled for.  
  
Shaun: Well I hadn't shot anybody in about 10 minutes.. And I was getting bored.(Says while turning gunpoint from Fred to Samus)  
  
Samus raises cannon to Shaun's head level.  
  
Shaun lowers gun and puts it away.Samus fires a couple of rounds past Shaun's head.  
  
Shaun: Why the hell did you do that!?  
  
Samus: I was getting bored.  
  
Shaun: Are you mocking me? (Raises gun)  
  
Samus' cannon splits at the end to reveal a rather large rocket.  
  
Shaun: (Deciding not to provoke Samus again, puts gun away and quickly changes subject) Anyways! Let's get on with the questions!  
  
Shaun: Samus, since I'm scared of you, you go first! The board is yours!  
  
Samus: Ummm, how bout. Overbearing hosts with guns for 300!  
  
Shaun: He is the GREATEST host in all of Jeopardy history!  
  
Captain Falcon: (Slams hand down on button)Y...BANG!...THUNK!  
  
Samus shoots him in the head and hits the buzzer.  
  
Shaun: Ummm, ok.. What's you answer?  
  
Samus: You! And your not that good of a host...  
  
Fred: Correct!  
  
Shaun starts toward Fred while raising his fist.. But decides to leave him alone..  
  
Shaun: Ok the board is still yours!  
  
Samus: Ummm, Annoying People Who Think There Birds for... 200!  
  
Shaun: He's standing right next to you..  
  
Cap. Falcon slams hand on buzzer again.  
  
Cap. Falcon: Me, and I don't THINK I'm a bird..  
  
Shaun: Oh, be quiet!  
  
Fred: (Standing up from feeble position) Correct!  
  
Shaun: Yes, the board is yours!  
  
Cap Falcon: Electric Freak Rodents for 400!  
  
Shaun: He's yellow with red polka-dots..  
  
Pikachu: Me, and I am not polka-doted!!!  
  
Shaun: That's what they all say...THUNK!  
  
Cap. Falcon grabs the back of Pikachu's head and starts slaming his face into the podium.  
  
Cap. Falcon: YOU STUPID FREAK RODENT!!!! (Emphasizing each word with a powerful thrust of Pikachu's head into the podium)  
  
Cap. Falcon stops and returns to his normal standing position.  
  
Shaun: Ok, Pikachu, its your. buzzzzzzz!  
  
Shaun: Oh, too bad its time for final Jeopardy! And our special host is... Yoshi!  
  
Yoshi dashes out on stage and waves to the screaming audience  
  
Shaun: Ok, come over here... COME OVER HERE!  
  
Yoshi ignores him and keeps smiling at the audience. Shaun: (Pulls out gun and shoots into the air a few times) GET YOUR GREEN BUTT OVER HERE!!!!  
  
Yoshi walks over to where Shaun is standing.. Shaun puts gun away.  
  
Shaun: Ok, read the question Yoshi.  
  
Yoshi: Who is the. BANG!  
  
Shaun shoots Yoshi in the head. Yoshi falls over onto the floor..  
  
Shaun: Your not reading it right! Ok, who is the most dangerous host with a gun..ever.  
  
Shaun: (Waits a few minutes) Ok, Pikachu your answer?  
  
Pikachu: You ya stupid..BANG!  
  
Shaun shoots him in the head..  
  
Shaun: Oh I'm so sorry. that's wrong!  
  
Fred: Ok, Cap. Falcon, your answer?  
  
Cap. Falcon: You!  
  
Fred: Me?  
  
Shaun: (Whacks Fred with the gun) No, me!  
  
Fred: (Rubbing large bruise on head) Anyway, Samus?  
  
Yoshi twitches.  
  
Shaun: Wait.(Empties a clip into Yoshi's head) Be Still! Please continue.  
  
Fred: Ok. Samus?  
  
Samus: You.  
  
Shaun: Ok since Samus has a large assault cannon, she wins!  
  
Samus: What'd I win?  
  
Shaun: Ummm,nothing..  
  
Samus: That sucks...oh well.  
  
Shaun: Alright you can go now.  
  
Yoshi twitches..again.  
  
Shaun: Excuse me...  
  
Camera zooms out to Samus,Pikachu,and Cap. Falcon walking off stage..and..  
  
Shaun: (Dives on Yoshi and starts to strangle him) I SAID BE STILL!  
  
Camera fades to black.. Be sure to tune in again for Episode 2!!! 


	2. Episode 2

Super Smash Bros. Melee Episode 2  
  
Shaun: Welcome back! I got myself a new toy..(Laughs insanely and pulls out a laser blaster)  
  
Fred: How did you get that?  
  
Shaun: Errr.I stole it..  
  
Fred: From who?  
  
Shaun: (Mutters) Fox..  
  
Fred: Whooo?  
  
Shaun: Fox!!! (Points blaster at Fred)  
  
Fred: Ah, Ah, Ah.. You shoot me and I'll tell him..Hehehe..I love black mail!  
  
Shaun: (Lowers blaster) You little..  
  
Fred: Hehehehe!  
  
Shaun: Anyways. our contestants are..  
  
Fred: Kirby!!  
  
Kirby walks out on stage and stands behind his podium... a stage worker dashes out with 3 soap boxes and has Kirby stand on them..  
  
Shaun: Ok. and our next contestant is.. Nana the Ice Climber! A stage worker places a soap box behind a podium for Nana to stand on.  
  
Fred: And of course you can't have one Ice Climber without the other.. Popo the Ice Climber!  
  
Once again a stage worker places another soap box behind Popo's podium.  
  
Shaun: Wow.. Is this like the special midget episode?  
  
Fred: Yeah.. And your pretty short too!  
  
Shaun: (Pulls out blaster) Hey! Don't provoke me buddy!  
  
Fred: Ah, Ah, Ah.. Put that nasty little gun away or I'll get Fox to put you away!  
  
Shaun: (Puts blaster away) Freeed?  
  
Fred: Yeeeaaahhh?  
  
Shauns dive tackles Fred... screams of pain...  
  
Shaun: (Comes back on camera and dusts himself off) Ok... the categories are.  
  
Fred: Hey.. I'm gonna tell Fox that you.  
  
Shaun: Well, you said only if I shot you and I didn't shoot you!  
  
Fred: I'll let it go this time but you do it again and I'll..  
  
Shaun: (Cuts Fred off) Oh yeah right!  
  
Fred: You wanna bet?  
  
Shaun: Ok, how much?  
  
Fred: $20!  
  
Shaun: Ok!  
  
Shaun tackles Fred again.  
  
Fred: Alright, that's it..  
  
Shaun: Oh just shutup!  
  
Fred: I'll let it slide again but this is the last time!  
  
Shaun: (Snickers) What ever you say Fred! Anyways, back to the categories! They are..  
  
Fred: Where in the world is Carmen Sandiago, Why is abbreviate such a long word, and Whose cruel joke was it to put the letter S in the word lisp. Hmmm, why do we only have 3 categories... again?  
  
Shaun: Because I said so!  
  
Fred: Figures, you were probably to lazy to think up more!  
  
Shaun: Kirby, your first!  
  
Kirby: Ummm, Why is abbreviate such a long word for 500!  
  
Shaun: Oooohhhhh.. A risk taker eh?  
  
Fred: Ok the question is.. Why is abbreviate such a long word!  
  
Kirby: Because the guy who invented the word said so!  
  
Shaun: Correct! 500 hundred points for Kirby! The board is yours!  
  
Kirby: Why is abbreviate such a long word for 100!  
  
Shaun: Again? Oh well. the question is why is abbreviate such a long word.. Oooohhhh, what a surprise!  
  
Kirby: Uhh...  
  
Shaun: Oh out of time! Tossup!  
  
Nana: Because the guy said so!  
  
Popo: No because the guy wanted it to be long!  
  
Popo & Nana begin fighting..  
  
Kirby: (Steps in between them) Hey. cut out you two or I'll swallow you both!  
  
Popo & Nana: o_O  
  
Shaun: Ok.. Well yoor both wrong anyway! (Pulls out blaster ands blast them in the head)  
  
Fred: Ok..  
  
Shaun: Since Kirby is the only one alive. he wins!  
  
Kirby: What did I win?  
  
Shaun: A bag of chips! Oh yeah, and chip dip!  
  
Kirby: Ok, that's a really suck butt prize.  
  
Shaun: Hey, take it or leave it!  
  
Kirby: I'll take it!  
  
Shaun: Ok.  
  
Fox: (Runs out on stage) Hey, gimmy back my blaster!  
  
Shaun: Uh oh. You told him didn't you Fred, didn't you! (Points blaster at Fred)  
  
Fred: No, I swear I didn't, honestly!  
  
Shaun starts blasting Fred.. Screams of pain. by the time Fox gets to Shaun the energy cell is worn out.  
  
Fox: (Grabs blaster from Shaun's hand) I'll take that! (Walks off stage mumbling) Now I gotta replace the energy cell and everything.. These energy cells are supposed to last a lifetime and he wore it out in 30 seconds..  
  
Camera zooms out to show the Ice Climbers sprawled on the floor behind their podiums, Fred lying on the floor curled up in a ball, and Shaun waving to the audience.  
  
THE END! 


End file.
